Precursor
The Precursor are a race of unknown aliens who are known to have traveled across universes and populated many planets with their relics and their advanced technologies. They were known to have traveled to numerous galaxies and create planetary systems, and created and influenced the evolution of sentient life. Known History Most of the history of the Precursors is more of legend than actual written history. According to Tyrll scholars, some 20 billion years ago the Precursor came to this universe from an unknown point of entry, and began to influence the earliest lifeforms. After some 50 million years they began to build massive star systems and even sculpted out superclusters in the Arkhangelsk Universe. After this period of sculpting and expanding the universe they began to create relics on every planet they had created. After some unknown amount of time they created the The Relic of Rukhial which is a giant supership that has the ability to decimate an entire universe. The Relic of Rukhial was put under the crust of Rukhial and left. After the creation of many relics and space constructs, they encountered an unknown entity, and preceded to engage in an interstellar war. Precursor relics have been found in almost every Universe visited by the Arkhangelsk Empire, a Universe without relics is regarded as being an anomaly, ancient writings speak of a planet with three suns and a black dark sky, this planet is thought to hold the secrets and history of the Precursor, it is highly sought after by many scientific groups and religious groups. The eventual fate of the Precursors is unknown, many theories exist such as an interstellar plague, a destructive war, and transcendence. Speculations The most recent speculation is that the Precursors were killed by the Paracytill who may have been there creations. This could explain the demise of the Precursor and the ability of the Paracytill to travel into different universes. It is widely thought that the Arkhangelsk Empire has overcome and become more technologically advanced then the Precursors. The Arkhangelsk Empire has the ability to create almost anything, and some conspircacy theorists believe that the Arkhangelsk Empire can perhaps create whole universes. Another speculation is a galactic war that destroyed all the Precursors, or that they transcended into another layer of thought, that is indistinguishable to others. Ancient Writings Stark Crystal Some ancient data crystals found on a Precursor relic have been successfully interpreted and read, this data is in its pure form shown here, and is the only known history to actually be factual. These excerpts are thought to be from a diary of an important Precursor. We have fought tooth and nail for millenia, and the time for redemption is near. We have created the perfect species, and soon they will take to the heavens and abolish those who attack us. This excerpt has been regarded as fact that the Precursor did in fact create other species perhaps a warrior caste or a slave warrior species, the next excerpt is from an unknown point in the future, its tone is more foreboding and dark. I don't know what we have done, this thing. . . this monstrous thing we created, its consuming at a devastating rate, there is nothing we can do, they have overtaken mostly everything, and now I stand here on the ashes of our empire. This thing. . . this horrid thing it is a flood a flood that is about to wash us all away... Current analysis of this quote states that something must have devastated the Precursor, and perhaps it is their warrior caste that they created. The last excerpt is estimated to be one of the last readings. It is over, the last plan has been enacted, and soon we will leave this place. . . forever. We have made a catastrophic mistake, doomed ourselves and perhaps doomed all existence. I leave to whoever finds this, go to the place with three stars and a black sky, their is where the answers lie The whereabouts of this planet are unknown, and no location fits this cryptic message. The Corel Crystal The Corel Crystal was discovered on Corel, and analyzed and fully decoded by Asillyian scholars and scientists. It holds numerous reports to some central authority by an unknown person, perhaps military or government oriented. The crystals hold mainly routine reports except for a few excerpts. To {unknown}, they have finally crossed the fine line of treachery. They have began a crusade, which by our retribution will end, at such a cost dearly to them. I will prepare and defend our ways in anyway possible for us. From, Krythias. This excerpt is believed to be from a military officer, who is reporting to the central command, these next excerpts dictate the ensuing war, and battles. To {Unknown} -ERROR- DATA LOSS, We have thrust our holy sword of destruction and revenge deep into the heart of the enemies, but I fear that they will be back. I am humbly requesting additional support, with this we can end this crusade once and for all.' At an unknown later time. To {unknown}, the tide shifts in their favor, and it seems more drastice measures must be taken, I've organized some of the greatest minds ever to construct the perfect species, they will end this dreaded crusade and bring back out holy unity back to this world. {Significant Data Loss}, and when they begin their flight, our perfection will blind them and strike them down. After this we come to the cataclysm, or sudden destabilization of the Precursors, the Stark Crystal also talks of this horrible creation. Perfection, the mere writing of this word makes me want to die. We thought we had perfection in our grand new plan, but it backfired. Now as our worlds burn, and our population is destroyed, we sit here on our perches, peering down into burning and devastated worlds, we've tried every countermeasure, every stopgap, and everything has failed. Perhaps we are destined to be destroyed this way, I sit here and I pray, I pray for those who came before us to come and smite this deadly new evil, this evil we so meticulous created. I'm sorry for what I have done, I know this is no atonement for my sins, I believe were going to begin The Last Request, and with it we will end this, I only fear that they will survive and they will leave this place, maybe those who come after us will stand a better chance against this monstrosity that we have created. . . to those reading this please forgive me I've made a terrible mistake and it has cost my dearly I've created {DATA LOSS} This excerpt is incredible informative to what the Precursors nay have done, this warrior caste they created, or perfect species may have overtaken them and began to rule in their place, this last final measure though is of great concern, and the message ominously ends, the final excerpt is the most ominous and incomplete. I haven't much time, they are coming. I am on {unknown}, this is the last stronghold to all {lost} and it wont be soon before we are overrun. We've left behind something, something powerful, that can put an end to this. We haven't the time to carry out this plan ourself, but maybe the future can. On {lost} is something so {lost} it can fight back this monstrosity and deliver us. {lost} are here, we will make our valiant (so valiant) last stand. Please come to {lost}, and {lost}. Whoever you are, you are the last hope. This final excerpt is believed to be linked to the The Relic of Rukhial, as that is the superweapon they may have been talking about. This excerpt is highly corrupted and excessive data loss has occurred. Attempts to recover it have failed, as the data crystal currently resides in Archivilli Arkhangelsk hands to retrieve the missing data. Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Creatures